Bedtime Routines
by DSCWin
Summary: It's been weeks after Dean has been killed by the hellhound after his yearly deal was up. Sam is gone, and Christina is all by herself with her fiance Stan and their son, Alex get on their nightly routine for bed.


**Thanks to my friend Dr. Serpico for this idea. I hope I don't disappoint. This is taken a few weeks after Dean dies at the end of Season 3. I don't own Supernatural. Christina, Alex, and Stan are my own creation. Please comment and enjoy.**

The house was still lit up as Christina chased after her five year old son down the hallway holding a Pajama shirt. "Come on Bug!" She screamed as her son, Alex, ran down the stairs and hid from view. "We have to get ready for bed."

"No!" Alex screamed but darted out of his hiding spot as he gave away his position. "I want to stay up!"

"Alex, come on bud." Stan said trapping his son in his arms. "Your mom had a long day. So she doesn't have the energy to play."

"But..." Alex's bottom lip began to stick out further as he began to pout. "But mom..."

"Alex," Christina said with a soft laugh wrapped her arms tightly around her son and slowly rubbed his back. "It's time for bed. If you go to bed right now I'll sing you your song." Alex's eyes lit up as he yanked his pajama shirt out of his mom's hands and ran up the stairs.

"Nice one." Stan said pulling Christina close to him and pressing his lips tightly against hers. "You're such a great mom." He began to nuzzle her neck placing soft gentle kisses on her skin. "I can't wait to marry you, so you'll be here for good."

"Yeah," Christina said trying to hide the pain her voice. "Six more months today even." She smiled and laid her head on Stan's chest listening to the soft thumps of his heart.

"You know we can just go to the court house tomorrow. They open at 9 in the morning. We can just have the reception on the 17th of November."

"Stan, we've been through this since I moved back in. We can't just get married. I know you're desperate of getting married but I still need some time. To come to terms with me getting married. Being away from my brothers..." Her voice cracked as she fought back the tears and forced them back while planting a large smile on her face. "I'll be right back. I got to sing Alex his lullaby song."

Stan opened his mouth to speak but watched as his fiance, slowly walked up the steps and disappeared into his son's room.

Alex bounced eagerly in his bed his mom's silver guitar sat on the corner waiting for her to pick it up. "Come on mommy." Alex said with a smile. His eyes were twinkling in his dinosaur nightlight as Christina sat down and picked up her guitar.

"You going to sing with me?" Christina asked plucking a few strings to check to see if her guitar was in tune.

"Yep!" Alex said wiggling so he was more snug in his bed.

"Alright there bug." Christina said plucking the notes softly and quietly cleared her throat.

" _A gentle breeze,_ " they both sang softly. " _From Hushabye mountain. Softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushabye mountain, and your boat waits down by the quay. The Winds of night so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._ "

Alex yawned and laid his head softly on the pillow his eyes fighting to stay open. But Christina continued to play and she slowly began to sway back and forth watching as her young son drifted farther into sleep.

" _So close your eyes,_ " she sang her voice soft and hypnotic. " _on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away, from Lullaby Bay._ " She continued to pluck her guitar strings until Alex's breathing slowed down to soft rhythmic movements his eyes barely open and Christina smiled and stood up setting her guitar back in the stand in the corner of his room and gently kissed his forehead. "Goodnight bug." She said smiling at the curly mess his hair was. "Tomorrow we'll go visit Grandpa Bobby and if you're good I'll take you to see Grandpa John too."

"That sounds like fun." Alex said with a loud yawn. "Goodnight mom." His eyes closed softly and Christina left leaving the door open just a crack.

 **~B.R.~**

Christina sat awake, in the livingroom, looking over the photo of her two older brothers the day she got reengaged to Stan back in December a few days before Christmas. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall as she stared at the frozen happy faces of her two brothers knowing now one was gone for good while the other vanished and she never could get a hold of him. She reached for a glass full of water and took a deep gulp before reaching over to grab a pill bottle that sat next to her.

She swallowed feeling the pill drop into her stomach as she reached for her phone and dialed a number hoping to reach the owner but all she got was a recorded message saying the phone was disconnected. She ended her call and dropped her phone. Looking over towards a calendar that hung next to her head on the couch she drew a slanted red line. "Once again," she whispered as her sleeping pills finally took a hold making her dizzy. "Another day. Another night. But they're all the same."

 **The End**


End file.
